Changes
by awildmelmel
Summary: sequel to New Friends. Continuing June and Hiro's story a few years down the road. The young couple is engaged, but an unexpected surprise may cause a delay for the wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to do a sequel for new friends. It will only be a few chapters, but I hope you love it as much as the first. if you haven't read new friends this will be confusing. Heres a link. s/10863855/1/New-friends**

June sat in her living room, fidgeting with her ring while she tried to find the right way to give Hiro the news. The clock read 5:36, he would be home any minute. Her eyes shifted to the pictures on the wall, many of them were more recent like the one from her 23th birthday; but there were a few from back in high school. She jumped every time she heard a car go by, fearing that it was her fiancé. Their engagement was going great. Six months ago Hiro proposed and of course June said yes. It wasn't anything dramatic or over the top like Tadashi's proposal, the younger Hamada popped the question on a typical Saturday night at home. Although they were engaged for half a year, June had just barley started planning the wedding. She almost had a day picked out... but now everything would be on hold.

The brunet heard the door to their apartment slam, followed by familiar foot steps. Her heart started pounding in her chest as Hiro walked into the room. "Hey." He called from the front door.

_Okay, I can do this_. She thought. _Just calmly tell him, and don't blurt it out._

"I'm pregnant."

_Shit._

Hiro's eyes went wide. "What?"

"You got it Hiro?" Tadashi asked, holding on to one end of the book shelf.

"Yeah, I got it." The youngest of the brothers said from the other end of the heavy piece of furniture. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his aunt and sister in law carrying a table into the house. Hiro was so happy his family agreed to help them move. When June and Hiro first moved in together it only took the two of them to put all their stuff in the apartment; but since his fiancé could only lift 30 pounds they needed some help. The two Hamadas made their way into the house and nearly dropped the book shelf.

"Tell me again why Wasabi couldn't help?" Honey panted. "He could probably carry half of this stuff by himself."

"He's out of town this weekend. I think it's his grandparents anniversary." Her husband said before collapsing in a chair. "Why do you have so much crap?"

"I don't know, why are you such a nerd?" Hiro teased in between breaths.

June shuffled in with an arm full of books. "Be nice, he's helping us move." The brunet placed the books in a small pile on the counter of their new kitchen. "Thanks again, I would do it myself but the doctor said no."

"No problem sweetie, just don't make a habit of moving." Aunt Cass hugged her future daughter in law.

"Don't worry. You'd have to drag me out of this house." June giggled as she leaned against the counter. She fell in love with the house the moment they saw it. It had a big kitchen, nice yard, 2 bathrooms, and 4 bedrooms... just incase. With the new addition on the way Hiro figured it was time to get a house, besides the apartment was starting to get cramped.

"How much is left?" The oldest Hamada asked.

"Just a few boxes." June answered. They all wen outside and got the last of the boxes. Once everything was inside the boys arranged furniture and the girls started to unpack. A few hours later nearly everything was in it's proper place and Hiro ordered pizza.

When the food arrived the 3 guests started to take a seat at the dinning table but were quickly ushered over to the couch. "The tables just for show." Hiro joked as he sat on the floor, allowing all of the ladies to sit on the couch. After everyone got settled, aunt Cass started questioning about the baby.

"So when do you find out what it is?" She could hardly contain her excitement.

"On the 27th." June said with a mouth full of pizza. It was her 4th slice and it didn't look like she was stopping anytime soon. Not that her eating habits were bad, it just blew every ones mind that she wasn't showing at all. At first Hiro thought that meant something was wrong, but June and the doctors assured him everything was all right.

"What are you hoping for?" Tadashi asked.

A smile appeared on June's face. "A little boy."

"You too?" He asked his little brother.

"Yeah, I don't know the first thing about girls. A boy would be so much easier." Hiro answered. He couldn't picture himself with a daughter. Princess movies and baby dolls were not his style, but June insists that even little girls think robots are cool.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Honey joined in.

"Well if it's a boy his name will be Frankie." June said. She picked out the name. Partly for her favorite movie Rocky Horror Picture Show, and partly for her favorite book Angela's Ashes.

"And if it's a girl?"

"Lilly." Hiro smiled as the name rolled off his tongue. He picked out this one. If he had to pick a favorite girl name, this would be it.

"Lilly Hamada... I like it." Tadashi playfully shoved his brother. "I like Frankie too. Either way their nice names."

"Oh yeah. Before I forget, what do you want to be called aunt Cass?" June asked.

"What do you mean?" She gave the brunet a confused look.

"Well my mom already called dibs on 'Grammy', but you can be 'grandma' or 'nana', please not 'me-ma' I'm not white trash enough to handle that." June started rambling until she saw the look on Cass's face. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Y-you want me to be grandma?" She fought back tears as she looked from June to her youngest nephew.

"Of course. Unless you want to be 'aunt Cass', which ever you'd like." Hiro smiled at his aunt who was now sobbing tears of joy. He didn't think she would be this emotional about it. He figured she knew the kid would call her grandma, but he thought wrong. Hiro stood up and wrapped his arms around his aunt. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'm fine, I just... I'm so happy!" She squeezed her nephew. "My boys are all grown up. One of you is married and the other is going to be a dad." She let out a little hiccup. "I love you both." She leaned over and wrapped an arm around Tadashi.

"Love you too aunt Cass." The boys said in unison.

Soon enough the 27th rolled around and the young couple sat in the waiting room flanked by their female parental figures. Dawn was just as excited by the baby as aunt Cass. June knew her mother would be here, but she was a bit surprised that Hiro and Cass wanted to come along. She warned them how long it would take, but they both took the day off and agreed to sit in a dark room for an hour and look at pictures that don't make sense. Honestly she was glad Hiro wanted to come. June was afraid that he would be freaked out by parenthood, but he was taking about was well as she was.

"June Miller." A woman in scrubs called from the back. The group followed her back and started the longest 42 minutes of their lives. The ultrasound technician went through every body part and organ before asking the question everyone wanted to hear. "Do you want to know what your having?"

June just smiled and nodded. She reached out for Hiro's hand and squeezed it. Hiro had to remind himself to breath. The anticipation was killing them.

"It's a little girl, congratulations."

A little girl... Hiro was going to have a daughter. The father to be didn't know how to feel. Hiro was really hoping for a boy and so was June. He glanced up at his fiancé half expecting a look of disappointment, but instead he saw her smile get wider.

"A girl." She said more to herself than anyone else. Dawn and Cass gushed and giggled while Hiro was still processing the new information.

"Lilly." He whispered.

When they left the couple got a picture of their daughter. Hiro took a marker to the white edge of it and placed it in the frame on his desk. 'Lilly Hamada' was right next to a picture of her parents at Tadashi's also put the picture on his phone so he could show Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi the next time he saw them. Hiro finished shiffting the pictures around and went to meet his brother at SFIT. Tadashi became a robotics professor at his old college a couple years back and often had Hiro come in and help him with new projects.

When Hiro arrived at the school he saw his brother talking with professor Calaghan. "Hello Hiro, it's been a while." His former professor greated him. "Tadashi was just telling me you got engaged. Congradulations."

"That's not all he's been up to." Tadashi teased. Calaghan gave the older Hamada a questioning look while Hiro shoved his brother.

"What he means is that June and i are having a baby."

"Really? Thats wonderful news. Do you know what she's having yet?" Calaghan asked.

"A girl. We just found out a few days ago."

"Girls can be a handful, but i think you can handle it." The proffesor smiled. "And who knows? She might have some cousins to keep busy in the future."

"Honey and I are thinking about it." Tadashi admitted shyly.

Right then it hit Hiro like a ton of bricks. His daughter would be older that Tadashi's kids. This was something the younger Hamada never thought possible. With a 7 year age gap Hiro thought Tadashi would be the first to do nearly everything, including have kids. Tadashi was 30 and still only talking about the possibility of a baby, while Hiro would 24 by the time Lilly arrived. He was the first this time. He couldn't ask his brother for advise.

He was snapped back to reality when Calaghan said goodbye. One their old professor left, Tadashi turned to his brother. "What's up knuckle head? You spaced out there for a second."

"I just realized that I have no clue how to be a dad and I can't learn from watching you."

"You have nothing to worry about. Everyone is here to help so don't ever feel like you're on your own." Tadashi place a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Besides, I have to be her favorite uncle."

Hiro laughed. "Tadashi vs Luke. Who will win?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You missed a spot." June pointed out a white spot on the now purple wall. The soon to be parents decided on lilac for their daughters room instead of the usual pink. Not that they had anything against the color, they just thought purple would look better.

"How many coats do we have to do?" Hiro asked as he covered the white space. He was doing most of the painting while June plotted out Lilly's room.

"Two should do it." She answered, not really acknowledging her fiancé. "Should we put her crib along the back wall?"

Hiro looked at the wall in question and imagined his daughter sleeping there. "The back wall will work."

"Great. One piece of furniture down, only like twenty more to go." She sighed. Really they only had a book shelf and a changing table but June got tired easily. She was always so run down when she came home from work, half of the time Hiro found her asleep on the living room floor. The first time it happened he about had a heart attack, but now it's weird not to see her passed out in front of the couch instead of on it.

"Why don't we take a break. The paint has to dry anyways." Hiro suggested.

June gave a drowsy nod before her eyes light up. "I just remembered! Me and my mom found the cutest fucking thing today." She was already out the door and halfway down the hall. When Hiro caught up to her she was digging through a shopping bag. "Tada!"

She held up wall decals of cartoon robots. Hiro had to admit they were pretty cute. "Our daughter might turn out to be a nerd with these on her walls" He joked.

"That's the point." She giggled. "Do you like them?"

Hiro reached out and wrapped her up in his arms. "Of course."

It wasn't very often that both Alex and Lizzy were in town at the same time, but when they were June spent every bit of spare time she had with them. The three friends sat at their favorite pizza place while they caught up with each other.

"So her names gonna be Lilly." Lizzy said before she took a bite of pizza.

"Yep. Lilly May Hamada." June smiled at the adorable name she and Hiro agreed on. When she told her family Luke said it sounded like a stripper name, which earned him slap upside the head.

"Lilly May? Oh dear lord." Alex sighed.

"What? It's cute as hell, and don't try to deny it." The soon to be mother defended.

"It's your kid... But are you sure about Hamada?" Alex asked, getting a confused look from June.

"Hamada is Hiro's last name. Why would it be anything else?"

"Well you guy's aren't married yet, so if it doesn't work out would you still want Lilly to have his last name?" Alex explained.

"They have been dating since they were 18, if he was gonna split by now." Lizzy gave Alex a look that screamed 'shut up'.

"I know, but a baby changes everything." Alex continued.

"We've been living together for 3 years, we just bought a house, it's like were practically married." The brunet said, trying to brush off her friends comment. She knew Alex meant well but it still upset her. "Besides Hiro still doesn't know how to do laundry, he couldn't survive without me."

"So he can build robots, but he still hasn't mastered washing a shirt." Lizzy laughed. "I haven't seen the nerd in a while, you should let us come over."

"Yeah, I want to see your new house." Alex agreed.

"How about tonight? You can help us move shit into Lilly's room."

"Deal. But you should ease up on the swearing or next thing you know the kid's gonna get sent home for calling her teacher a bitch." Lizzy said.

"Then maybe her teacher should stop being a bitch." June joked as they finished their pizza.

Hiro came home to his fiancé and her friends watching musicals in the living room. The girls seemed to be having fun, considering the 2 that weren't pregnant had beer cans laying in various places. "You started the party without me?"

"Sorry babe." June smiled from the couch. "At least you made it in time to watch Hair Spray."

"Original or remake?" He asked as he sat next to his fiancé. He reached out and brushed her chocolate hair behind her ears. The bar she wore through her left ear was the same metallic blue as Hiro's. June thought it was cute to match.

"Remake."

Alex looked up from the TV. "Where have you been? We've been waiting for hours."

"I do have other friends." Hiro laughed. "Gogo wanted to show me this new car she was working on."

"Well we have something to show you too." Lizzy said as she got to her feet. "Come on."

Hiro helped June off the couch and they all followed the red head upstairs to the baby's room. Once she turned on the lights Hiro could see the white and pink lacey curtains and all the furniture was in place. The walls were covered in the robot stickers.

"Awesome." He put an arm around June and pulled her close. "It looks perfect."

"All that's missing is Lilly." June said.

His grip on June tightened. In about 4 months there would be a real living child in this room, and that scared Hiro. He had no idea how to raise a kid, he's never even held a baby. June on the other hand seemed totally fine.

_Maybe it's a girl thing?_ Hiro thought as he tried to keep his concerns to himself.

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long. im working on like 3 things at once when I should focus on one at a time. Anyways I hope you liked it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while, but I go bust with the baby shower and I've had company the past few nights. anyways I hope you like it.**

Lilly's room slowly started filling up as the weeks went by. Now there was a little table, toys, and play sets all over the floor. The young couple still had a month or so until their daughter was due but friends and relatives keep giving them so much baby stuff, it's impossible to find a place for it all.

"It looks like we have our own Babies R Us." Hiro laughed as he folded another blanket, adding it to the other 13.

"Basically." June sighed. She stopped putting the toys away and laid out on the floor. "We have enough shit for 3 kids."

Hiro looked over at his exhausted fiancé. "Why don't you go to bed if you're tired. I can finish doing this."

"I can do it." She said as she pushed herself up. June was over 7 months pregnant and she still was barley showing. The brunet continued putting up the toys, pausing to run her fingers through her hair.

"I know you can, but you don't have to." He told her quietly. It was obvious she was tired and frustrated, but she still insisted on doing everything.

"It's not a big deal, it's just some fucking toys." June snapped, instantly regretting her tone. She knew Hiro was trying to be nice but she couldn't help it. For months now she's been tired, and moody... And scared. June hasn't told Hiro how terrified she was to be a mother. It took everything she had not to burst into tears most days, she didn't want him to worry. "I'm sorry babe."

He shrugged it off. "It's ok June. Let's worry about this tomorrow and go watch a movie."

June nodded and Hiro helped her off the floor. They ended up watching Iron Man and going to bed. Hiro woke up in the middle of the night and noticed June was no where to be found. He walked through the upper level of the house, calling out for her. When he didn't find her on the second story he went down stairs and continued his search.

The hunt ended when Hiro came to the bathroom door and saw the light shinning from under he door. He was confused as to why June would walk all the way downstairs to use the bathroom; but he shrugged it off and tried to open the door, surprised to find it was locked. June never locked doors. Hell, Hiro didn't even know the bathroom could be locked until just now.

"June." He waited for a reply.

"I-I'll be up in a m-minute." She said in a shaky voice. It sounded like June had been crying.

"Unlock the door." Hiro twisted the handle again.

"I'm fine, j-just go back to bed."

Hiro turned on the hall light and walked into the kitchen. He took a penny off the counter and came back. Their bathroom door was easy to unlock, he put the penny in the slit and twisted it until the door opened. June was sitting on the floor trying to wipe tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he rushed over to his fiancé.

"N-nothing! Just go back to b-bed." She sniffled.

Hiro knelt beside her. "Don't start that. Tell me why you're crying."

June took a deep breath. She didn't want him to know how freaked out she was, but she couldn't think of an excuse. "I'm just being stupid, nothings wrong."

"This isn't nothing."

"I'm freaking out okay! I don't know the first thing about raising a baby, and Alex said you'd walk out on me-"

"Whoa!" Hiro stopped her tear filled rant. "Walk out on you?"

"She said a baby changes everything." She hated herself for listening to Alex but she kept thinking 'what if she's right?'

Hiro moved in front of June so he was facing her. "Listen to me. I love you no matter what. Our lives may be different with Lilly, but I wont stop loving you." He wiped the tears from her face then held her close. "Why didn't you tell me you were freaking out? We could have been freaking out together."

"You're freaking out?" She asked.

"Of course! I've never even held a baby before. I have no idea how to be a dad." He admitted, relived that he wasn't the only one feeling this way.

He could feel June laugh against him. "Maybe we should get a book on parenting."

"That's not a bad idea." He smiled.

"Hiro?" June said as she wiggled out her lovers arms.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She told him before placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too."

The couple eventually went back to bed, thankful that it was Saturday. When they woke up again they decided to actually get a book on parenting. Tadashi and Honey agreed to meet then at the book store. Hiro wouldn't know what to do without his brother. The older Hamada would be the best uncle, and most likely father. June's brother Luke recently moved to Colorado with his girlfriend, but he promised to visit as often as possible.

"Aww! This one has little pandas." June gushed over a book for toddlers.

Hiro rolled his eyes jokingly. "We're looking for books about kids, not for kids."

"I know, but look at the pandas!" She held up the book.

"Those are actually really cute." He admitted. "But were on a mission, the pandas can wait."

The brunet pouted and placed the book back on the shelf. Just then Tadashi and Honey came over to the table with a small stack of books.

"These are all the ones we could find." Tadashi said as he set them on the table.

"Are any of them helpful?" Hiro asked as they all started to shift through the pages.

"One of them has to be." Honey murmured, to engrossed with her book to really acknowledge her brother in law.

As the group skimmed June got more and more discouraged. "All of these books say basically the same thing."

"What's wrong with that?" Tadashi asked. He was finding the books to be very informative, but he could tell his soon to be sister in law didn't feel the same way.

"The baby stuff is fine, but when the kid gets older it says you should be like fucking Hitler." The brunet made a face at the book in her hand. "Since when do kids need so much structure?"

"Maybe we should try and find something on alternative parenting styles?" Honey suggested.

"We cleared the shelf in the parenting section." Tadashi sighed. "Besides their just suggestions, you can raise Lilly however you want."

"The problem is we don't know how to raise a kid. That's why we're looking at books." Hiro said. "None of these stupid things are helpful."

"I think you guys are getting worked up for nothing. When Lilly comes you'll figure it out." Tadashi reassured the young couple. "And you'll have help."

Hiro let his brothers words sink in. They don't have to know everything now, it's okay to figure it out as they go. "Thanks Tadashi."

"No problem. Now lets put these back and head over to aunt Cass's."

"Hang on." June said as she shuffled over to a book shelf.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked.

"I'm getting the book with the pandas."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you okay Ms. Miller?" The 7th grader asked June as she went over his English paper.

June knew she looked rough today. She barley slept last night and was almost late to work, so her hair was a mess and she wore jeans even though it wasn't Friday. "Yeah I'm fine Marco." She yawned. Usually her job didn't wear her out. June wasn't even a real teacher, she was more of a tutor than anything so it was one or two kids at a time. "Did you get all you're math done?"

"Almost." Marco said, solving the last few equations on his worksheet. "When's Lilly coming?"

By month three nearly the entire school knew that June was pregnant and all of her students were excited to see her baby when she gets back from maternity leave. "In a week or two."

"You promise to bring her in right?"

"Yes Marco, everyone will get a chance to meet Lilly." June sighed, trying not to be irritated by the students questions. She couldn't help it most days, but the kids understood she didn't mean any of it; she was just moody.

"Will your boyfriend show us another robot too?" Marco continued to talk. He was a good kid, but he was easily distracted. Once he started to talk it was hard to get him to stop. And it didn't help that her fiancé would visit her at work and show off his new creations.

"I'll ask Hiro about it." She was starting to regret coming in today. She was exhausted and her back was killing her, making her lose focus and have to re-read the same line several times.

"Can you ask-"

"Sweetie, please just finish your work." The brunet said in a stern voice. Marco did as he was told, not asking anymore questions. Once the 7th grader was done June sent him back to class and returned all of her folders her desk in the English department. Marco was her last kid for today and she promised Honey she would meet her at the café.

Honey and June sat at a table in the corner of the Lucky Cat café planning the wedding. June couldn't understand why the blond wanted to do this now. It wasn't like Hiro and her were getting married anytime soon. "I really appreciate the thought, but I think the wedding will be on hold for a while."

"Well it doesn't hurt to get some ideas around." Honey said as she flipped through a magazine. When she heard that the couple was considering just going to the court house and signing the papers the blond sprang into action. She thought Hiro and June deserved a beautiful wedding like everyone else, and if she had to plan the whole thing so be it. Honey planned her wedding by herself for the most part, so it was no big deal if she helped out June.

"You have a point, but wouldn't it be easier to figure all this out later?" June sighed. She was trying to be more enthusiastic, but she was so tired. Honey was about to reply but the brunet let out a quiet string of swear words. "Fuck, fuck. fuck."

"What's wrong?" Honey asked, her voice full of concern.

"I think the baby's coming." June said as she bit her lip.

"But you're not due till the 21st. Are you sure?"

"That or I got hit by an invisible car." She hissed as a new wave of pain washed over her.

"Okay, don't panic." Honey frantically dug through her purse trying to find her keys. Aunt Cass noticed something wasn't right and went over to check on the girls.

"Is everything alright?"

"She's going into labor." Honey told her as she gave up and dumped her purse out onto the table. If June wasn't in pain she would have laughed. The blond was freaking out more than she was.

"Okay. Honey as soon as you find your keys, you two head to the hospital. I'll close up the café and be there as soon as I can." Aunt Cass was calm. She was the one that took her sister to the hospital when Tadashi was born, and since June wasn't writhing in pain she figured the brunet had a little bit before the baby came.

"What about Hiro?" The blond asked as she finally found her keys.

"I can call him on the way." June got to her feet while Honey shoved everything back in her purse and rushed towards the door.

Hiro was at SFIT helping Tadashi finish his new project when his phone went off. It was playing an old MCR song so he knew June was calling. He put down the wrench and answered. "Hey babe."

"The baby's coming." She said bluntly.

Hiro nearly dropped the phone. "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Honey is driving me to the hospital and aunt Cass is going to meet us there."

"Okay, I'll be there in like 15 minutes." He was already grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

"Did June go into labor?" Tadashi asked as he tried to keep up with his brother.

"Yeah, their headed to the hospital now." Hiro walked even faster towards his car. The Hamada brothers drove as fast as they could without getting pulled over.

**Sorry posting as often as I used to, I got a lot going on. Anyways happy valentines day!**


	5. Chapter 5

It took Hiro and Tadashi longer than 15 minutes. They got stuck at 3 red lights and a small traffic jam causing the brothers to be a half an hour late. Once they finally got to the hospital they quickly found June's room, glad to see that she was fine. The brunet was sitting in bed looking uncomfortable.

"What happened to 15 minutes?" She asked.

"Traffic was terrible." Hiro walked over to his fiancé. "How are you doing?"

"There's a small human being trying to get out of me. How do you think I'm doing?"

"Well you can still be snarky, so must not be too bad." He teased earning a shove from June. "Are your parents on their way?"

"Yeah, and Luke is catching the next flight out here." She smiled. June was afraid Lilly would have to wait weeks to meet her other uncle, but it turns out Luke's boss was really understanding about the who situation. Her parents arrived a few minute later and then the waiting began. It was a good 4 hours before everyone was ushered into the waiting room, excluding Hiro and Dawn. Then the swearing and screaming started up. Hiro lost track of how many times his fiancé said fuck, but it was somewhere in the 30's. He was starting to wish he was out in the waiting room, seeing June like this broke his heart. There was one last push accompanied by cussing and everything went quiet. The next thing they all heard was a tiny cry.

June was in complete awe of the little bundle in her arms. She couldn't believe anything could be so perfect. The more the new mother looked at her child the more she noticed Lilly looked just like her dad. She had the same dark hair and cute little nose as Hiro.

"You look just like daddy." She smiled down at her daughter. "Hopefully your hair wont be as messy." June looked up at the man in question. "Your turn to hold her."

Hiro tensed up. He had no idea how to hold a baby and had a ridiculous fear of dropping her. June playfully rolled her eyes and motioned for him to sit on the edge of the bed. The robotics genius did as he was told. "Just hold out your arms, like that-" She said as she shifted Lilly over to Hiro. "and watch her head... There."

At first Hiro was ridged but all of his anxiety melted away when he looked down at his daughter. He was amazed by how small she was. "Hi Lilly." He said in a low voice. He felt June lean against him just before the door opened and a group of people rushed in to meet the baby.

"She's gorgeous." Aunt Cass gushed as she walked over to her nephew and granddaughter. "Lilly looks just like you."

"She really does." Tadashi agreed while his wife stood next to him taking pictures.

Hiro just smiled, never looking up from Lilly. Before the young parents knew it their baby was being passed around by their relatives, too exhausted to protest. It didn't take Lilly long to find her way back into June's arms and the room quieted down. June's parents went to pick Luke up from the air port and Tadashi and Honey said their goodbyes. Aunt Cass stayed a little longer to fuss over Lilly. Once they were alone June and the baby fell asleep at the same time and Hiro just sat their and looked at his family. He was going to marry the love of his life and he had a beautiful daughter. What more could he want.

"She is so adorable!" Fred exclaimed as he looked down at Lilly, still in her car seat. Hiro was running errands with his daughter and decided to bring her by the café. Wasabi, Fred, and Gogo wanted to meet the newest Hamada so they all met up.

"Too bad she looks like a little you." Gogo teased, unstrapping the baby and lifting her up.

"Hey!" Hiro faked offence. "I'm not that bad looking."

"Well I think she's beautiful." Wasabi said as he reached out and took Lilly from Gogo. "Isn't she 2 weeks old?"

"She will be tomorrow." The new father answered. Hiro and June were getting the hang of parenting and Lilly was a good baby. She hardly cries and can almost sleep through the night. The only problem with that was she didn't take as many naps in the day.

"Are you and June still thinking about the wedding?" Fred asked before stealing the infant from Wasabi.

"Yeah, but we still don't know when it will work out." Hiro moved in close to his daughter. "And we would have to find a dress cute enough for you." He baby talked to Lilly.

All of his friends tried to conceal their laughter, but failed. "Really Hiro? Baby talk." Gogo said through her chuckles.

"That wasn't baby talk!" He defended.

"Dude, that was baby talk." Wasabi sided with Gogo.

Hiro's shoulders slumped. "Not even 2 weeks and I'm already using baby talk."

"It's not that bad. I use the same voice when I talk to my pet hamster." Fred joined in, earning confused looks from his friends. Just then the baby in his arms started to fuss and squirm, so he quickly passed her to Hiro.

"I think we should head home. She's getting tired." He placed his daughter back in her car seat and said goodbye to his friends.

**Sorry for the wait, I wanted to get this chapter done yesterday but I was at the hospital till almost 11. My frieds mom broke her hip, I had 2 flat tires, and fuck lake effect snow. this week has sucked. I hope your week was better than mine, and I hope you like this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

June looked herself over in the mirror one last time. She made sure her hair was brushed before walking out of the bathroom and into Lilly's.

"Good morning." She said in a low voice as she lifted Lilly out of the crib. "Ready for work?"

Lilly only looked up with sleepy eyes. It was June's first day back at work and the new mother refused to put her baby in a day care. So the new parents would be taking turns with their daughter until they could figure something out. June took Lilly downstairs and got her settled into the car seat. Just before they left Hiro stumbled down the stairs.

"Why are you up? You don't have to be at work for another 2 hours." June asked.

"I wanted to say goodbye to my girls." He wrapped his arms around June's waist and gave her a kiss. "Have a good day."

"You too." She smiled up at her fiancé.

"If you need anything just call." He told her.

June laughed at his concern. "I think we can manage."

They pulled away and Hiro went over to his daughter. "You be good for mama, ok sweetie." Lilly just stared at him with her big green eyes. "Love you Lilly."

Hiro helped get Lilly in the car and said goodbye to his fiancé again before heading back inside to get ready for work.

"Is that your baby?" One of the many 7th graders asked as June made her way to the work room.

"Yes. This is my daughter."

"What's her name?"

"It's Lilly." She answered before turning into her work room. "The bells about to ring. You might want to hurry."

Once school started June tried to focus on her students, but kept getting distracted by her baby. At first it was no big deal. Lilly would just fuss for a minute and then quiet down. But as the day went on the young mother was constantly trying to comfort her child. By the end of the day June realized that she barley got anything done. It became clear that this wasn't working out.

"How was your day?" Hiro asked when June and Lilly came home. He looked up from his paperwork and noticed how exhausted his fiancé looked. "Not good I take it."

June sighed and set Lilly down. "Not good at all."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have taken her."

June could feel tears burn her eyes. She felt like a failure. "I thought I could handle it."

Hiro rushed over to June, trying to stop her tears before they started. "It's okay babe. We'll figure it out." He wrapped his arms around his fiancé. "I'll take her tomorrow." June was too tired to protest so she just nodded. Lilly was squirming to get out of her seat so Hiro picked her up and took her into the living room where her play mat was. June laid on the floor next to her family, trying not to fall asleep.

"Are you sure you want to take her tomorrow?" She asked Hiro while the watched Lilly push her toys around.

"I'm sure. The only thing I'm doing tomorrow is paperwork. We should be fine."

"Okay..." She didn't want to make work harder for Hiro, but it was impossible for her to focus on her students with Lilly around. Every thing her daughter does catches her attention. Not that it was a bad thing, June couldn't imagine life without Lilly now. She wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, but June would feel guilty if she quit work and became a stay at home mom. In all reality Hiro made more than enough on his own to support them, it just didn't feel right for her to stop working.

"Tomorrow will be better." Hiro reassured her.

"I hope."

**Sorry its taking me so long to get these done, but life is kinda hectic right now. That and I had to type most of this on my phone...I fucking hate my computer. But good news, im going to be an aunt on Wednesday! im so excited! anyways I hope you liked it. p.s. sorry its so short, im gonna try to make the next one longer, and with more Tadashi and Aunt Cass**


	7. Chapter 7

"June if you don't get going you're going to be late." Hiro told her as he got a bottle for Lilly.

"I know, I know. I just want to make sure Lilly is okay." June said, holding her daughter close. Reluctantly she handed Lilly over to Hiro. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Hiro laughed and shifted the baby in his arms. "We'll be fine, right Lilly."

Lilly babbled in response. Hiro knew today would be rough for his fiance. The longest she's been away for Lilly was a few hours, and now she would be a part from her daughter for nearly 9 hours.

"I promise I'll call you on my break." Hiro kissed June. "Now go before you're late."

"Okay." She looked down at her daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you later. Mommy loves you."

After June left Hiro took his time getting Lilly and himself ready. He never understood why his daughter got so fussy when it came to getting dressed. His fiancé could put her in a onesie no problem, but it took Hiro forever.

"Stop squirming." He laughed as he tried to put her little hands through the sleeves. Lilly continued to fidget and babble while her father contemplated on just leaving her in a diaper. He wouldn't though. If he did he would never hear the end of it. Not from June, but from aunt Cass and Tadashi. June was surprisingly laid back for her first child and understood that some things weren't as important as others. For example, making sure Lilly was in matching clothes.

The young father finally got his daughter dressed and they headed to work.

The robotics genius typed away on his computer while Lilly slept on his chest. He heard his phone go off and saw that June had texted him.

Is she doing okay?

Hiro laughed as he took a selfie. She's fine. He sent back before returning to his work. A few hours later it was Hiro's break and Lilly was up.

"Wanna go bug your uncle Dashi?" He asked his baby, who only wiggled in response. "Yeah, me too."

Tadashi held his niece while he wandered around the lab, looking over his students work. Some of the college kids were still tinkering with their projects and others were just hanging out.

"Professor Hamada, who's baby is that?" A young woman asked.

"This is my niece Lilly." He answered as even more girls crowded around.

"She's so cute. Hi Lilly." Another student waved to the baby.

"How old is she?"

Tadashi shifted Lilly. "Eight weeks." All of the girls continued to gush over the littlest Hamada when one of the students blurted out.

"Who's the hottie?" She pointed out a very familiar man with mess hair. Other students added similar remarks.

Tadashi tried not to laugh. "That's my brother."

"Is he single?"

"No, he's engaged." Tadashi managed to say through his chuckles.

"Looks like someone is popular." Hiro called out as he made his way over to the group of girls that stood in front of his brother and child. "Excuse me ladies."

"What took you so long?" Tadashi handed Lilly over.

"I ran into Callaghan and we started talking." The young father explained as he cradled his daughter. "Were you being bad for uncle Dashi?"

All of the girls giggled at the younger Hamada. They were disappointed that their professors brother wasn't single, but it was still nice to watch him with his daughter.

"Hey I'll be right back. I have to call June." Hiro said as he walked into Tadashi's office. He pulled out his phone and dialed June's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"How's Lilly?" June questioned.

"She's fine." He assured his fiancé. "We just stopped by SFIT to bug Tadashi."

"Okay...are you sure she's okay?"

"I'm positive." He laughed.

"Okay... I have to get back to work. Love you."

"Love you too. Oh, and Tadashi invited us to dinner tonight."

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye." Hiro hung up the phone and went back to his brother.

June pulled up to the house and threw the car door open. She could see Hiro and Lilly waving to her from the window. The young mother practically ran into the house.

"Hey babe." Hiro said as he handed Lilly over.

"Hi sweetie. Mommy missed you." She held her daughter close. June leaned over and gave Hiro a kiss on the cheek. " I missed you too."

"Was today better?" He asked.

June sighed. " No. All I could think about was Lilly." She rocked the baby in her arms. " I don't know what to do."

"You know you can always stay home." Hiro said, already preparing for the discussion that followed.

"Hiro you know that I can't-" She started.

"I know what you're going to say, and it's fine if you want to keep working. Just know that it's okay if you want to stay with Lilly." They talked about this before but June was adamant about working.

Usually she would change the subject right away, but June just got quite before biting her lip. "I'll think about it."

Hiro dropped the subject. "We have to be at Tadashi and Honey's in about an hour. Aunt Cass will be there too."

June nodded. "Sounds good."

"Hey guys." Tadashi greeted his brother and his family.

"Thanks for having us over." June said as she shifted Lilly over to Honey.

"No problem." Honey smiled. "Hiro told us you were having a rough day."

June pouted at her fiance. He just smiled and shrugged. "Was I lying?"

"No." She sighed as everyone made their way to the dining room.

Aunt Cass was setting the table but stopped as soon as she saw her granddaughter. "Hi Lilly." She rushed over and took the baby from Honey. "The tables all set."

"Thanks aunt Cass." Tadashi held out a chair for his aunt and then his wife before sitting down himself.

Through out the evening Lilly fussed and despite all of June's efforts, he family wouldn't let her take care of her child. Honey and aunt Cass took turns with Lilly, insisting that June should relax. The problem was that June wanted to hold her crying baby. She hasn't been with her daughter all day and she didn't want to watch someone else take care of her baby.

Finally she snapped. "Look guys. I know you're just trying to help and I really appreciate it, but I can take care of Lilly." She took her baby from Honey.

"We're sorry sweetie. We didn't mean to upset you." Aunt Cass apologized.

"No it's fine... I just... I missed her today, that's all." June was starting to think that staying home with Lilly was for the best, but she didn't know if she was ready to quit working.

One the way home June made her decision.

"Hiro..."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to stay home with Lilly."

**Wow... this chapter didn't take me a week to finish, but I had to type the whole thing on my phone. Oh and my sister had her baby early and she is adorable! My niece was sorta the inspiration to make a sequel, and its so nice to finally meet her. anyways I hope you liked it**


	8. Chapter 8

Hiro was about to turn into his neighborhood when he saw a school bus pull out.

"Schools out." He mumbled to himself. The robotics genius parked his car and made his way into the house. As soon as the door opened her heard laughing coming from the kitchen.

Four kids crowded around the table while June chased a toddler out of the living room. When June quit working she decided to babysit some neighbor kids after school. Normally it wasn't this hectic, but the Anderson went out of town for a funeral and dropped their 3 kids of at 5 in the morning.

"Hey babe." She panted, trying to pull her hair away from her face.

All of the kids looked up from their books. "Hi Hiro." They said in unison.

One of the girls rushed over to Hiro, her dark curls bounced with every step. "Can you help with my homework?"

"Of course Neveah." He walked her back to the table. "Let me talk to June for a sec." He turned his attention to his fiance. She looked exhausted.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Not good." She huffed as she kept brushing her dirty hair back.

"You still haven't taken a shower?"

June only shook her head. She's been up since 5 this morning and hasn't had a break since. The toddler started opening the copbords and taking out pans.

"Andre! Stay out of the cupboards!" Neveah rushed over to her little brother and pulled him away, making him cry.

Usually Andre went to a day care at his mom's work, but since Mrs. Anderson didn't go to work, Andre couldn't go to his day care. Which meant a very challenging day for June.

"Mama said you weren't supposed to pull him like that." The littlest girl said as she tried to fix her barrettes.

"You're not my boss Tia!" The older sister snapped back, starting a fight.

As the sisters argued and Andre cried, the twins, Mark and Matt managed to spill their drinks all over their homework.

"GUYS!" June raised her voice, gaining the children's attention. "Lilly is sleeping. Keep it down."

The twins started to clean up their mess and the girls tried to quiet their brother. June leaned back on the counter.

"You okay?" Hiro moved in closer to his fiance.

"No." She said. "I have to help the kids with their homework, Andre has been fussy all day, and I still have to make dinner." Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Hiro ushered June into the living room before she had a total melt down. "It's okay. I can help with their homework and we can just order pizza."

"Okay." She wiped away her tears as Tia came shuffling into the room.

"Can you fix my hair?" The little girl asked holding out many colorful clips.

June opened her mouth to say yes but was cut off by Lilly. "She's awake."

"I got her." Hiro said as he rushed up stairs to his daughters room. When he opened the door he say Lilly sitting in her crib, waiting for one of her parents. She noticed Hiro and pulled herself up excitedly.

"Hi gorgeous." He said as he picked up his baby. "Did you have a good nap?" Lilly just leaned into him. He looked around her room and saw a little white dress hanging on the door. June and Hiro's wedding was a few weeks away and they made sure their daughter had the cutest dress. Aunt Cass and Dawn refuse to let Hiro see June's wedding dress, something about bad luck.

He took Lilly downstairs and set her on the floor by Andre. The toddler shuffled over to the baby and stared at her.

"Baby." He pointed at Lilly.

"Yes Andre, baby." June said from the table.

Tia, being 6, was nearly done with her homework. "Can I watch Frozen?" She asked.

"When you're done." June sighed as she looked over Matt's work.

"No fair! I wanna watch it too!" Neveah shouted and the twins joined in, causing June to wince. Hiro could tell his fiance was about to snap.

"Tia why don't you watch Doc McStuffins until everyone gets done." He suggested. He knew Tia loved the show and would agree. The little girl nodded excitedly and ran into the living room.

June smiled up at Hiro. "Thank you."

"You take the little ones in the living room, I'll help with their homework." He pulled up a chair next to Mark.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He laughed. "Now go sit on the couch."

June scooped up Lilly and took Andre by the hand. "Come on sweetie, let's go watch TV with sissy."

Less than an hour later all the kids were done with their homework and were scattered around the living room; eating pizza and watching Frozen.

Hiro and June sat on the couch with their daughter in between them. Lilly crawled onto her mother's lap, allowing June to slide closer to her fiance.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied as he put his arm around her.

**Hey guys! I know its been a while but I hope this chapter was good. I tried to convey the stress of child care, and trust me nothing will make you lose your mind faster than kids. I've been in the field for 3 years now and I constantly lose it. anyways I hoped you liked it**


End file.
